


Ironia losu

by Satanachia



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Promptobranie 2014, Stony - Freeform, Wszyscy za Burton!, ale co ja się będę kłócić, stony everywhere!, tutaj nie ma slashu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Uskuteczniam promptobranie, czyli prompt III.6  <br/><img/></p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Ironia losu

**Author's Note:**

> Uskuteczniam promptobranie, czyli prompt III.6   
> 

Tony nigdy nie rozumiał fenomenu śniegu. Był lepki, zimny, mokry i wsiąkał w materiał marynarki rujnując jej krój, zaś po wejściu do przyjemnie ogrzanej limuzyny spływał chłodnym strumykiem z włosów na kark wywołując dyskomfort. 

Podobną awersję odczuwał do dzieci - jak dla niego, wszystkie poniżej szesnastego roku życia mogłyby zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi porwane przez kosmitów, i wrócić dopiero po osiągnięciu pełnoletności. 

Jego niechęć do tych dwóch rzeczy była powszechnie znana, dlatego Pepper mało nie upuściła trzymanych w dłoniach dokumentów, gdy na nieśmiałe pytanie Kapitana, czy Tony mógłby mu towarzyszyć przy lepieniu bałwana z dzieciakami w centrum, dosłyszała jego rezolutne:

— Pewnie.


End file.
